Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom
Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom is a Dora the Explorer TV movie. It is also the 14th episode of Season 5. Cast *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Fiesta Trio *Sabrina the Snow Princess *Allie (debut) *King of Crystal Kingdom (debut) *Kate (debut) *Dragon (debut) *Butterfly *Caterpillar *Enrique the Magician (debut) Summary Dora and Boots jump into a book to help a girl named Allie find the 4 colored crystals that were stolen from the Crystal Kingdom in 4 different stories on their big searching adventure. They also get help from Sabrina the Snow Princess along the way. Recap The episode starts where Stories in this episode #Dragon Land story #Butterfly Cave story #Magic Castle story #Crystal Kingdom Songs *Magic Colored Crystals *Save Our Colors *Get the Crystals *Dragon's Song *Cocoon Song *Magician's Song *Greedy King Share Song *La Reina Trivia *Dora, Boots and Allie get butterfly wings on their backs. *Dora has a shield given by Kate and a magic wand given by Enrique. *This episode is similar to the time-traveling game show of "Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego". *This is the second episode of the Magic Storybook trilogy. *Similar to "The Mixed-Up Seasons", the last place on the map is the same place the adventure started. *The ending of the episode was Boots's favorite part instead of Dora's. *This is a sequel to "Dora Saves the Snow Princess" – Dora is wearing the crystal necklace the snow princess gave her. When she says she got it in another storybook, she is mentioning the events. *The same episode title was used as a video game for the Nintendo Wii. *Kate now appears in the spin-off series Dora and Friends: Into the City ''as an Explorer Girl with a different appearance and voice. *The king of Crystal Kingdom sounds like Tom from ''Tom and Jerry: The Movie. Ironically, both are voiced by Richard Kind. *Coincidentally, the order in which the crystals are found in this episode is the same as the colors of Arco Iris in The Shy Rainbow from inside to outside. *This marks the sixth appearance of the extended version of "We Did It!". The other five were Dora's Pirate Adventure, Dora's Dance to the Rescue, Dora's World Adventure, Dora Saves the Mermaids, and Dora Saves the Snow Princess. *This is the first new episode to air on the rebrand of Nick. *Benny, Tico, Isa, and Swiper do not appear in this episode. *Although the episode premiered in 2009, it was made in 2008 according to the credits. *When Dora and Boots are flipping through the pages in the book, León from Season 2 episode "León, the Circus Lion" is seen on one of the pages. *Dora, Boots and Allie are traveling from story to story in this episode, so they could not sing the Travel Song. Gallery 421359.jpg MV5BMTg4OTM5NTg2N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDE3NjE1NTE@._V1_SX1857_SY888_.jpg IMAG1856.jpg|Dora puts check-marks. IMAG2050.jpg Dora esploratrice.jpg Dora_Saves_the_Crystal_Kingdom.png|Episode title on the Nintendo Wii. Development/Artwork/Production collage_lb_image_page29_3.png collage_lb_image_page29_4.png collage_lb_image_page29_5.png collage_lb_image_page29_6.png collage_lb_image_page29_7.png collage_lb_image_page29_8.png collage_lb_image_page29_9.png collage_lb_image_page29_10.png collage_lb_image_page29_11.png collage_lb_image_page29_12.png collage_lb_image_page29_13.png collage_lb_image_page29_14.png collage_lb_image_page29_15.png collage_lb_image_page29_16.png collage_lb_image_page29_17.png collage_lb_image_page29_18.png collage_lb_image_page29_19.png collage_lb_image_page29_20.png collage_lb_image_page29_21.png collage_lb_image_page29_22.png collage_lb_image_page29_23.png collage_lb_image_page29_24.png collage_lb_image_page29_25.png collage_lb_image_page29_26.png collage_lb_image_page29_27.png collage_lb_image_page29_28.png collage_lb_image_page29_29.png collage_lb_image_page29_30.png collage_lb_image_page29_31.png collage_lb_image_page29_32.png Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 5 Category:Movies Category:Double-Length Episodes Category:2009 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes that Swiper is absent Category:Episodes where Dora and Boots jumped into a book